


[Multivoice Podfic] Sharing the Stars

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, mahons_ondine, platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty



Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Astronomy, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Them - Freeform, age-appropriate levels of poor decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Wensley has a lot of things to process. Friends with supernatural powers, literal demons hanging around. What he's afraid of.One of the things he thought he was afraid of was Mr. Crowley. But Wensley almost thinks he's getting used to Mr. Crowley. What's more, it almost seems like Mr. Crowley is getting used tohim. It's an unlikely friendship—is it a friendship?—but whatever it is, it's getting moreso. Especially once Mr. Crowley figures out that Wensley is interested in astronomy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Multivoice Podfics] Tales of the Them by lyricwritesprose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791334
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Multivoice Podfic] Sharing the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275831) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Sharing-the-Stars-by-lyricwritesprose-eg7q36)  
**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CzOaIoNCm3lsSmKwJ20_H06yaK1xuCTO/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/et81rn8ebjt5wkt/GO_TotT_3_7_Sharing_the_Stars.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Tribute To Veena Raja Rao/Haratanaya](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Veena_Kinhal/Tribute_to_Veena_Raja_Rao/Haratanaya_Sree) by Veena Kinhal  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/publicdomain/)  
**Sound:**  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Sounds of Saturn](https://soundcloud.com/nasa/enceladus-hiss-audio) by NASA  
From Soundcloud  
[CC BY-NC 3.0 ](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Voice Actors:**

[AirgiodSLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/) as Aziraphale  
[platinum_firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird) as Brian  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Wensleydale  
[epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes) as Anathema Device  
[mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as Crowley  
[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) as Adam  
[sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles) as Pepper  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty) as narrator

**Editor:**  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the To Infinity and Beyond Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)


End file.
